Duelists of the Century
by Tyrant Garasu
Summary: This story is somewhat of a sequel to the on hiatus story, Champions of the Dueling Platform, written by my old account, Genocide CyberDrac. An angsty action fic about a boy who finds out that he has special psychic powers, and a certain someine who wants


**Chapter 1: The Start of It All**

TG: Like I said, time to get my butt in gear! And to the curious Georges, no, this won't be a discontinued fic, hopefully?

Blake: BOO!!!! YOU STINK!!!! I CAN DO A LOT BETTER THAN YOU!!!!!

TG: SHUT UP!!!!! (Smacks him with Phoenix Flame)

Blake: Owieness… X__x

Ansem: O__o (Backs into Bakura)

Bakura: You get used to it after a while…

Ansem: Right.

Mister Disclaimer Guy: No own! DONUTS!!!! MOMMYYYYYY!!!!

**@@@@@**

"Now attack directly Cosmo Queen!!!"

"No!"

LP: 0000

"That means I win again kid!"

"Again?! I can never win a duel!" 19-year old Tai Gazu said. He was pretty tall, 6 foot 2, wearing green cargo pants that went halfway past his green sneakers, a green shirt, and a white fishing hat. His green eyes were in a pleading look, and his orange spiked hair was ruffled. "Duel me again! C'mon!"

"I don't know why I have to duel a wimp like you for the fifth time. It's getting a bit pathetic," 26-year old Rian Stacies replied with a snort. "Why don't you go duel that hack Drake Cydar? I heard that ever since he was defeated by Ken Saito in his tournament he couldn't beat a fly in a duel. I feel sorry for him though, being an old friend of his."

"But I can't find him anywhere! Don't you watch the news? He's been reported missing for 10 years. And he's not a hack!!!"

"Whatever kid. Look, I gotta go before I'm late for a meeting at Kaiba Corp. Later," she said as she walked to her limo.

As Rian's limo drove off, another woman walked up to Tai, 29-year old Mai Valentine.

"Don't worry about Rian, Tai. She gets like that sometimes."

"I know that Ms. Valentine. I just need to find Mr. Cydar, and then maybe I'll be able to change my dueling luck," Tai said.

"Good luck. I haven't seen him since he lost that duel and was banished to the Shadow—I mean, the shadows of defeat."

BRIIINNNGGG!!!!

"Oh crap! I'm gonna be late for class! Seeya later Ms. Valentine!" Tai said as he hurried off.

After Mai waved goodbye to Tai, she whispered, "Good luck, Tai. Please, find him…"

_Later that day…_

Tai was walking home after another day of boredom when…

"Psst. Hey kid! Come here!" a hoarse voice said.

"Huh? Who's there?" Tai asked. He was the only one on the sidewalk for half a mile, and there were no cars passing by.

"Shut up! Don't you know they're watching? They're always watching! And they'll never stop watching until someone gets killed! Now come here!" the voice said and grabbed Tai from an alley. Tai tried to struggle free, but his tries were met with a blow to the head. He was knocked out instantly.

**@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**

_"Go Bloodsteel Samurai! Annihilate Dragon Nobleman and send Cydar to the Shadow Realm!"_

_"Stop! Don't do it Ken! You don't know what you're doing! He's not the one!"_

_But it was too late. The attack was made._

_LP: 0000_

_"NOW DRAKE CYDAR! I WILL BANISH YOU TO THE SHADOW REALM FOR ETERNITY!!!_

_ "DRAKE!!"_

_"DAMMIT CYDAR! DON'T LET HIM SEND YOU THERE!"_

_"YOU CAN'T LEAVE NOW!!!"_

_"HIKARI!!"_

_"BROTHER!"_

_"Goodbye everyone."_

Tai woke up in a cold sweat, sitting upright in a chair.

"So I see you've awakened. I must've hit you a bit too hard back there. Sorry."

"Umm, I'd forgive you, but under the circumstances of KIDNAPPING!!!! I can't." Tai shouted.

"Jeez. I already said I'm sorry kid! I'm not going to hurt you anyway. Just wanted to talk," the person said.

"Why not just go to my house then?" Tai asked.

"BECAUSE THEY'RE WATCHING US DAMMIT!!!!"

"Who's watching us?!"

"Them," the person replied.

"Okay…Then who are you?" Tai inquired.

"If I tell, will you keep it secret?"

"Well, yeah. It's not like you're Drake Cydar or something."

"Ummm… Well, I guess I am."

"WHAT?! YOU'RE THE DUELIST DRAKE CYDAR?!"

"Yes," Drake replied. He had certainly changed from when he was 17 years old. His bushy blond hair was spiky again, and his blue eyes were red and cracked from long nights awake. His clothes were tattered and he smelled of Tequila. Finally, his old shades were cracked beyond belief.

"Wow. You've certainly changed since last you've been in existence."

"Don't rub it in kid. At least I never lost to Rian 4 times in a row," Drake retorted.

"Haha. Very funny."

"What you saw in that dream a few minutes ago…You were looking into my memories. How did you do that?"

"I looked into your memories? I thought it was just a dream." But Drake was already lost in thought.

"Maybe, just maybe he could help me find my memories, and then I could finally get my revenge on Ken. Tai is your name, right?"

"Right…" Tai said.

"Then I challenge you to a duel! Right here, right now!"

"WHAT?!" Tai exclaimed.

"I know that you have a very pathetic deck with you. And I know that you can't defeat anyone you know. So I'm willing to give you a very powerful Dragon deck I created over the years IF you can beat me. If I win however, you will dedicate yourself to help me remember my past for the rest f your life. Deal?"

  
_"Why don't you go duel that hack Drake Cydar? I heard that ever since he was defeated by Ken Saito in that tournament he couldn't beat a fly in a duel."_

"I accept your challenge!"

"Then let's duel!!"

**@@@@@**

_So it begins! The first duel between Drake Cydar and Tai Gazu shall commence! Who will win? Who will lose? Find out next time on Duelists of the Century!_


End file.
